1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of performing communication, which is performed by a user equipment in a cloud radio access network environment and an apparatus therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a radio access network (RAN) consisting of a base station (hereinafter abbreviated BS) and a user equipment (hereinafter abbreviated UE) widely provides various kinds of communication services including audio, data and the like to the UE via one or more BSs. In general, one BS may mean one or more cells.
Recently, an interest intending to increase QOS (quality of service) and QOE (quality of experience) is increasing in relation to a radio access network.
Hence, a structure of the radio access network is changing its form from a macro cell-based concentrated BS corresponding to a legacy vertical layer to a BS including a form that such various small cells as a pico cell, a femto cell and the like are interworking with the macro cell.
And, according to small cell enhancements for E-UTRAN, which corresponds to one of 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project) standardization categories, and E-UTRAN SI (study item), ongoing effort and discussion to enhance indoor/outdoor scenarios using low-power nodes are actively discussing.
Moreover, according to the small cell enhancements for E-UTRAN and the E-UTRAN SI (study item), a dual connectivity concept that a UE has connectivity with a macro cell layer and connectivity with a small cell layer at the same time is applying.
In consideration of the aforementioned trend, as various small cells are deployed in a radio access network environment, a user or UEs are physically situated at a network more closely.
Hence, it is required to introduce a logical cell-based service providing unit in an enhanced 5G (5th generation) radio access network to differentiate from a legacy physical cell-based service providing unit mainly concerning a BS. Hence, it is necessary to have a method of configuring the logical cell-based service providing unit.